From Dusk til Dawn
by Yakuza Angel26
Summary: Moving to Scotland was supposed to bring the family together not tear it apart. Tony and Alessa are struggling with all the changes happening. They're having a hard time adjusting and do not have any friends. Tony's being bullied and Alessa has an admirer akin to the arrogant and conceited Gaston. Will a chance encounter with a family of vampires change everything?
1. Introduction

**My my my has it been a while since I last posted anything here. For those of you who do not check author profile pages, I was _Forlorn Prodigy_ at one point in time. I left the name and account behind to have a fresh start and here I am. This story is a reboot of _"Paper Flowers"_ and I hope you all enjoy it. Somethings are different, some are the same and I've altered the writing style I last used. Like always, positive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire**

* * *

Introduction

 _As I sit here packing what little remains left in my room I cannot help but think back on everything that's led to this point. You're the last gift my dad ever gave me and I barely wrote in you due to all that happened afterwards. I was only five at the time. So lost and confused over everything. I was hurt, angry, losing hope. I hadn't understood what was going on around me and my dreams were fizzling out. I lost you during that time. The last gift from my dad and I lost you...lost the only thing left that held his handwriting inside. He was gone and so were you. I just hurt so bad._

 _Everything had been hectic then, kept changing and we moved several times. Things eventually calmed for a bit but they weren't the same. Dad wasn't coming back and we all felt it. The ache lessened, the anger faded and my dreams started blossoming again. I had grown, we all had. Then, mom met someone. What started as a crush grew into something more. All that teasing between us clued me in. I could sense it, things were eventually going to change again and even now, I'm not sure how I feel about it._

 _I'm...unsure about all these new changes. This guy...I feel like he's trying to replace my dad. Taking his place, taking away his memory from us, making it seem like my dad wasn't real. But mom's smiling and laughing like she used to. She's happy...she deserves to be happy but what about dad? Is it right to replace him? Doesn't he matter too?_

 _I'm so confused right now. I just don't know what to do or think anymore._

 _Dad...if you can hear me up there...can you send me a sign or something? Anything to let me know everything's okay...that everything will be okay? I miss you so much._

 _Your loving daughter_

 _Alessa Rose Baker_

 _...it's actually Thompson now but I want you to recognize me. I'm thirteen now. Wish heaven had visiting hours_


	2. Prologue

**First and foremost I would like to state that - outside of today - all updates will be taking place every Friday. This gives me time to transfer my writings on to my laptop, proofread and edit any and all mistakes and work up a backlog on chapters while I work on finishing the story within its designated notebook. Feel free to check out my profile page or even my website for additional information in regards to all project works and updates. My website is through weebly and entitled as LostCicada. A link will eventually appear on my profile page.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to extend my thanks and gratitude for everyone who has viewed, read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story here on . I truly appreciate it and it means the world to me that you all have taken the time to do what you did. Like always, positive criticism is welcomed and encouraged**

* * *

Prologue

 _Deary Diary_

 _Sorry about the letter to dad I wrote last week. I just miss him so much right now. I know I alluded to it last time so I'll come right out and say it now. Mom married the guy she met and he adopted us. Tony and I. I'm still weirded out by this. No matter how hard he tries, he'll never be my dad._

 _This guy, his name is Bob. He's an architect, specializes in golf courses and resorts. He even enjoys the game! Wants to take Tony golfing but the squirt doesn't want to go. I don't blame him, golf is boring. Not to mention, because of Bob, we have to move again. To Scotland. Of all the places in the world...Scotland. We arrived two hours ago. Holed up in a hotel room til morning._

 _I'm scared. Everything keeps changing so fast that I can't keep up anymore, I just...I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm continuously feeling lost and hopeless that I...that I just...I just don't know anymore..._

"Alessa," the concerned voice was enough to draw the teen's attention. She met her mother's stare with a timid gaze. "Are you okay sweetie? It's almost two in the morning, you should be sleeping."

The motherly concern was evident in the tone. Alessa inwardly flinched. She hadn't meant to wake her mother but she couldn't sleep. She was too anxious, had too many thoughts fluttering around her mind.

"I can't sleep." She sighed out, guilt bubbling in her chest.

Dottie's gaze softened as she suppressed a yawn. She could tell her oldest was still having a hard time adjusting. Alessa had been such a daddy's girl as a child, losing him had changed her. She kept everyone at arm's length, never allowing herself to get too close. Her adventurous spirit had simply vanished overnight.

"It's okay. You need to at least try and get some sleep. Bob will be here in a few hours to take us home. Wouldn't want Tony to get the bigger bedroom because you're sleepy."

Alessa openly pouted. While things weren't going how she had hoped, her mother had to make a valid point. She closed her diary and rolled onto her stomach. With a click, the bedside lamp shut off and a muffled goodnight could be heard.

Dottie shook her head, settling back down to sleep. She was hopeful that Alessa was distracted enough from her worries but wasn't sure. She respected her daughter's privacy and would never pry. She trusted her.


	3. Chapter One

**Once again I'd like to express my gratitude to all who have viewed, read, reviewed, followed and favorited both this story and my profile. It means the world to me that you all have done so and I truly appreciate it. Once more, feel free to check out my profile page. While it doesn't have links to all places I can be found, it does list all places I am and my usernames on those sites. Please feel free to check those out if you'd like. Like always, positive criticism and feedback is welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Chapter One

 _Hey Diary,_

 _Mom was wrong! I didn't have to room hunt! Apparently Bob already set Tony and I up with our own bedrooms during his spare time. He's trying to win browning points or something but right now I could care less!_

 _I finally have a princess room! And I don't mean a childish Disney princess theme either. I mean a feminine, sophisticated, elegance. All white furniture with silver and crystal accents. Sheer, ruffled floor length curtains. Bluish-pink walls. Full size bed, tulle bed skirt._

 _Two chandeliers! TWO! I eve have my own balcony!_

 _And the bedding...it's fit for royalty! Whites, blues and pinks. Silk and lace. So soft. Lilies and hibiscus flowers on my writing desk. A whole bouquet! I cried...hugged him even...this is my dream room and I love it._

 _Tony...well, he finally has his Harry Potter room. Fireplace and all. Dark wooded furniture, Gryffindor colors. Quidditch posters...he even has the Hogwarts crest on one wall. The squirt loves it._

 _Still...Bob isn't my father and he'll never be. And he's not as nice as I thought he was. Showed his true colors out first night._

 _Tony's been having bad night terror's since we arrived at our home. Like clockwork, he wakes up screaming, tears in his eyes. We're not getting much sleep and...Bob... He's blaming Tony. Like Tony's doing this on purpose. A person can't control their nightly dreams._

 _And mom, you'd think she'd defend her child but she didn't. She defended Bob, saying he needs his sleep for work. The other day, the two switched bedrooms to one on the opposite side of the house. Til Tony adjust, mom says. Whatever happened to her caring for her kids? I wish we were still in Cali...Without Bob..._

 _...and that Tony wasn't ashamed over something he can't control..._

Alessa frowned, staring at the last sentence. It hurt, how truthful it was. She hurt, Tony hurt. Tension was in the household. A quick glance at her brother assured her that he wasn't aware of her lack of attention. He was rambling on about his dream, almost desperately as if seeking out support. She'd be there for him.

"Finished with breakfast yet?" Chimed Dottie as she entered the dining room. Tony instantly stopped talking. Alessa sighed. "You kids hardly touched your plates."

"Not hungry." Alessa supplied. "Nervous about touring the new school."

"I see." Dottie wasn't sure she believed her daughter but lacked any proof to dispute her claim.

"Can I be excused?" Tony quietly inquired. "Please?"

"Me too?"

Dottie relented with a frown. "Just be ready to leave in an hour, the both of you. We've got an appointment to keep." Tony bolted for the door, Alessa wasn't as quick. "Alessa..."

The girl paused, breath held. "Yes, mom?"

Dottie hesitated, unsure of her own words. She hated the distance between her and her children. Missed them all because of nightmares. "Never mind. Make sure Tony is ready on time." She was at a loss on how to fix things between them.

"I will." Alessa retreated, diary in hand. She was worried things would never be okay again. She collapsed onto her bed with a thud. Today was going to be a long day.

A few minutes later found Alessa at her brother's doorway watching him draw. Untameable dirty blond hair, slightly spiked in the front, freckles and black-framed glasses that hid gray-green eyes. He resembled their father.

"Drawing vampires again? The ones from your dreams?"

"Yeah...not that anyone cares."

"Don't say that." Alessa frowned, sitting beside him. "I care. I'm always here for you whenever you need me. Second door on the left."

Tony smiled, setting his pencil down. He didn't bother looking at her, he just hugged her tightly and she gladly returned it.

"Hey squirt, we should get ready before mom comes up and panics. Wouldn't want to go to school in our jammies."

Tony laughed. "Thanks Aly. You're the best sister ever."

I know. And don't dress like a slob. I'll be the one to get into trouble." He grinned. "I mean it Tony. I'll come back and check on you if I have to."

"Okay, okay. I promise. I'll dress nicely."

"Good. See you in twenty."


	4. Chapter Two

**Thank you guys so much for every watch, favorite, follow and review. It truly does mean the world to me. I'm truly blown away with the fact that I even have people who read my story and I just want to let you all know that I'm completely sincere with my thanks to you guys. Readers are one of the main reasons why I write and why I enjoy posting stories - though I'm only currently working on this one story right now - and it's just the simple fact that you're reading this story that makes my day. I honestly do not write to get reviews, I write because it is something that I enjoy doing. I post because I want to share what I've written with others. I just wanted to let you all know that.**

 **In other news, I cannot guarantee that I will be posting a chapter next Friday due to the holiday next week. I do, unfortunately, work Thanksgiving night and while I do have Friday off, I have plans to spend it with my family and not on my laptop. Although the plans are not finalized yet so things could still change. Just a forewarning for a possible just in case on the matter. On that note, I wish everyone who celebrates the holidays next week to have a safe, happy and warm holiday. And if you do go out shopping holiday blitz events, please be kind to those working, we're missing out on quality time with our families to assist you.**

 **Please feel free to check out my profile page for other websites that I frequent. While links are not up, my usernames are so it should be easy to find me. And check out my website if you'd like. It's hosted by weebly and entitled _Lost Cicada_. Like always, positive criticism and feedback is welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Chapter Two

It was official, Alessa and Tony started school in a weeks time, right after the autumn holiday. Alessa in Year Eight, Tony in Year Five. Unlike Tony, Alessa had to do some minor catching up with her classes and turn in the work on her first day. Good thing she had a week to do it in.

Alessa soon found herself staring at her reflection, blue-gray eyes wide with worry and apprehension. Golden blonde hair fell in a messy braid over her right shoulder, contrasting against the dark navy jacket of the uniform. Gold buttons and a lone golden stripe at the base of the jacket added much needed accents. A white collared dress shirt with a red tie was worn underneath. The tie held two gold stripes and was currently resting on top of the jacket. And there was the part causing all the worry. The gray skirt, the short gray skirt with two blue stripes at the bottom. Pleated and too short for Alessa's liking. She frowned, tugging it in an attempt to make it longer.

"Is everything okay Alessa?" Dottie questioned. "Does it all fit okay?"

As tempted as she was to lie. To say the skirt wasn't the right size, she knew better. Dottie would want to see and she'd be caught.

"It's fine. Everything fits."

"Come out and let me see." Alessa groaned. Did her mother honestly think she was lying? Why did she want to see her? Alessa hesitated.

"Do I have to?"

"Don't make me come in there." This was torture, she was sure of it. Still, Alessa stepped out into the rest of the store, eyes on the floor. She blushed.

"You look so beautiful Alessa. So sophisticated and grown up. And oh how that jacket brings out the blue in your eyes."

"It fits, see. Can I please change now?" Dottie smiled,amused by her daughter's bashfulness. She pretended to think about it.

"Go on." She chuckled softly as Alessa disappeared into the dressing room once again. She turned to Tony. "You're next."

Tony groaned,slagging in his hair. Alessa emerged from the fitting room, adjust her teal headband.

"I'm going to look around a but, okay?"

"Not too far. We still need to get you new shoes." Alessa simply nodded, walking off between the different clothing racks. If only for a little while, things felt normal again. It made the teen smile.

While browsing through the sweaters, Alessa was unaware of the eyes following her. Watching her. Maybe she wouldn't have been taken by surprise if she had been aware.

"Aren't you a sight to behold." An accented voice confidently spoke out startling Alessa, causing her to stumble and nearly fall. The boy chuckled, taking hold of her arms to steady her. "Easy there, lassie. Wouldn't want you ta get hurt now. You alright there?"

"I...I'm fine. Thank you." Alessa replied slightly breathless from the near fall. She gazed up at the one she was basically leaning on and slightly blushed. He was kind of cute, a few inches taller than her with hazel eyes and champagne brown hair with hints of red. He had a light smirk on his face and gave off the feeling of being overly confident. Not her type at all.

"You must be new around here. Where are you from?"

"California.." Alessa trailed hesitantly. He had yet to let her go and it was starting to make her a little unnerved.

"My name's Finlay. What's yours?"

"Aly it's time to go." Tony's voice sounded from close by. Alessa inwardly groaned, she hadn't wanted to give him her name. Finlay's eyes narrowed and he frowned when Tony finally appeared. Tony wasn't sure what to think and made a confused face.

"I've got to go."Alessa quickly stated and Finlay finally released her. She quickly made her way to her brother before turning to face the boy. "It was...nice meeting you Finlay."

"Likewise, dear Aly. Hope ta see you around." She didn't respond to him. He made her uncomfortable. She took Tony's hand and fled.

"If you tell mom, I'll kill you." She hissed out lowly. "I don't need her thinking things...understand?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Good."


End file.
